


Human

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [61]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor burns, gratuitous emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: They aren’t.Maybe that’s not such a bad thing





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> for these prompts:
> 
> "Could we please see a Logan-Virgil centric fic where Virgil talks to Logan about the acorn thing? And about the other things fae can eat that are weird to humans? I imagine it would be quite cute"
> 
> And
> 
> "I was thinking about this one ask you got about rain and I was thinking about how absolutely adorable Logan sounded there and I was wondering if you could perhaps write something more about that?"
> 
> both from anons, and
> 
> "Okay, but what exactly does Logan eat that’s not weird by fae standards, but weird by human standards? Has anybody ever caught him eating it?" from [@tacohippy56900](tacohippy56900.tumblr.com)
> 
> "Logan mentioned eating Acorns in ‘sleepover’, and Virgil thought to himself to get Logan out and have chances at trying more, fae type food. What has been the most, unorthadox/ very fae type food that Logan has explored? Whats strange but very enjoyable?" from [@k9cat](k9cat.tumblr.com)
> 
> And finally
> 
> "It’s raining and thundering super hard where I am, so now I’m thinking about the group watching the rain on the porch as Logan is trying to get them to go inside because it sounds like it’s getting closer and it’s extremely dangerous you fools!!" from [@tonnierambles](tonnierambles.tumblr.com)
> 
> this one got away from me and WAY deviated from the prompts but its fae stuff and its analogical and its rain and its SOFT so i hope it is not a disappointment XD

“Ow, _shit,_”

“What happened?” demanded Virgil immediately. He stopped cold, reaching back for Logan, who waved him off.

“I- it is nothing particularly important, I bumped the gate,” muttered Logan.

Virgil frowned at the shiny burn on Logan’s hand, a line just across the base of his thumb. It was an incredibly inconvenient location, being the place Logan normally bit down on when he was stressed. He could already see this was going to be something of an irritation.

Frown deepening, Virgil took Logan’s hand gingerly.

And then he lifted it up to his mouth, pressing his lips to the skin there.

Logan sputtered instantly, and felt his face burn from his ears out, until he was surely completely crimson.

But then he realized his hand felt much cooler, suddenly, almost like the effect of a topical analgesic. Virgil pulled Logan’s hand away, examining it.

“Better?”

Much of the sting was gone, so Logan nodded.

“That seems like a useful ability,” he said, as Virgil moved around to Logan’s other side and took his uninjured hand.

Virgil shrugged.

“It’s not much,” he said sheepishly, “But I’m glad it helped,”

They continued along the path through the woods, toward Patton’s house. Roman had already been there when Patton and Virgil had arrived, and Virgil had offered to come get Logan from his house.

They walked in silence, which was thankfully not awkward. It seemed strange, that they could be so comfortable together like this after little more than a couple months.

But, well – technically, Logan supposed the entire first few years of their acquaintance had been spent in companionable silence. It did follow that it would remain comfortable, now that Virgil was awake.

It was somewhat helped along by the fact that Virgil would occasionally run one smooth stroke of his thumb across Logan’s knuckles, which should probably come across as an affectionate, but mostly neutral gesture – but instead made forget-me-nots and snowdrops bloom in Logan’s footsteps as he walked.

If Virgil noticed, he didn’t say so, which Logan appreciated.

A drop of wetness plinked down onto Logan’s face. He glanced up at the sky, mostly invisible through the canopy of the trees, a mix of anxiety and anticipation settling in his chest.

After another minute or so, Virgil tensed very suddenly, glaring upwards.

“What?” said Logan.

Virgil shuffled awkwardly, twitching a couple times as, presumably, more raindrops hit him. And few more hit Logan’s face and arms, and he shivered.

“I-”

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don’t like when my clothes get wet,” he admitted nervously.

Logan blinked.

“Oh,” he said, “I see. I suppose we could, um- use your ability to teleport, to get the rest of the way to Patton’s house,”

Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“Do you want to do that?”

Logan winced.

“I- no,” he said quietly, “But I am _willing_ to do so. Your discomfort would be more distressing to me than my own,”

Virgil frowned.

“That’s not- L, no. You-”

Virgil shook his head.

“I’m bad at this,” he muttered, “Let’s- we can find a tree. Maybe it won’t last too long,”

“It is going to rain for fifteen to twenty minutes,” said Logan automatically, “With the heaviest rainfall around approximately the ten minute mark,”

The moment the words were out of his mouth he winced. That was entirely unnatural, and probably very annoying.

But Virgil didn’t react, nodding.

“We’ll be fine then,”

And then he looped one arm around Logan’s waist and _jumped straight up into the tree goodness gracious._

Logan made some kind of ridiculous noise, locking his arms around Virgil’s neck. Once they were in the branches, Virgil simply started hopping from one to the other, landing so softly Logan was barely jostled.

Didn’t make it any less _nerve-wracking_.

He found a tree he seemed to deem suitable, sitting in the fork of two thick branches and leaning back. Logan fidgeted, trying to find a position that didn’t feel quite so precarious as just clinging to Virgil’s side a dozen feet off the ground, and ended up sitting in Virgil’s lap, facing him, with his legs on either side of Virgil’s.

The silence returned, punctuated now by Virgil’s fingers running little circles in the fabric of Logan’s shirt. Something fluttered in Logan’s chest.

The rain began to fall harder, some drops making their way through despite how dense the leaves above them were. Virgil scowled upwards again.

Something strange happened to Logan then – the air sharpened, and his hand snapped forward, palm up. He held it over Virgil’s face, and then a raindrop hit his palm.

He froze.

“Oh, thanks,” said Virgil, smiling at him, like it was perfectly normal for Logan to be able to predict the trajectory of a single raindrop and react quickly enough to intercept it. He reached up for Logan’s hand and took it in his own, until it was between them.

Looking down, Logan tensed even further.

Right in front of them, the long, dark red burn began to knit together, starting where the raindrop touched it and spreading. Logan’s stomach revolted with nausea as tiny threads of skin creeped from either side, twisting around each other.

It was over in less than minute, the skin unblemished and pale.

Logan swallowed, refusing to look at Virgil.

“Oh, wow,”

Logan’s gaze snapped up.

Virgil was looking at Logan’s hand with an expression that could only be described as _delight._

He looked up, grinning, a brief moment of direct eye contact that made Logan start and look away immediately.

Virgil looked back to the hand, apologetic.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “I’ve just never been so close to a Seelie when that happened, I got a little excited,”

Logan’s chest fluttered again.

“They looked like little vines,” said Virgil, “Mine… spreads, kinda, more like frost. And it’s _way_ slower,sometimes takes like an hour for really bad stuff. It’s so annoying,”

He sounded like they were discussing where to go for lunch. As if this was a totally normal occurrence.

Which was approximately when Logan realized this _was_ a normal occurrence.

This _was_ Virgil’s normal. Differences in their courts non-withstanding, Logan and Virgil were the same species. Virgil reacted to the burn with no awkwardness because the gate would have burned him as well. He found Logan predicting weather patterns inconsequential because he was probably capable of the same thing in his own season. Magically enhanced healing was his default – his surprise came from Logan’s _talent,_ not from the ability itself.

Virgil didn’t think there was anything strange about Logan anymore than he would have found _himself_ strange.

The fluttering returned once more, and this time it felt like butterflies the size of soft balls were beating on the inside of his rib cage. His hands started to shake.

“Hey,” said Virgil, as soon as he noticed. His eyebrows pinched, worried, and he reached up for Logan’s cheek.

“L, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Logan thickly.

None of Logan’s loved ones _cared_ he was a changeling – he knew that, of course.

But they’d all had to _adjust_; it did sting, on occasion, to constantly know he was different.

And here was Virgil – a typical, if exceptionally powerful fae. Complimenting Logan, a perfectly typical Seelie, on a perfectly typical trait.

Logan opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to communicate to Virgil exactly how much it meant to him, knowing whatever it was would come out hopelessly inadequate.

“Please kiss me,”

Well. A correct assumption, then.

Virgil blinked, startled.

And then his face went soft and just as eager-looking as Logan felt – his hand immediately moved around to the back of Logan’s neck, pulling.

Logan leaned in a little _too_ eagerly, and their noses bumped. Virgil grinned, and Logan let out a slightly hysterical giggle that Virgil caught between his own lips.

Logan placed his own hands on the sides of Virgil’s neck, shivering at the slip of Virgil’s mouth over his own, and then at the slow drag of his teeth across Logan’s bottom lip.

They stayed like that, in the bend of the branches trading gentle kisses back and forth.

It was not an average day by any means.

But Logan sincerely hoped that one day, it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me t [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
